


Fiery Passions

by TheLunarSquad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD, M/M, RXR YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ, burn - Freeform, flamin hawt pots, flaming, hahahahha, i love victuuri, if u take this seriously then your are a solid brick, one of the brick people, people bruning to death, red my other fics, sorry no chicken fingers in this one, spontaneous human combustion, the f word, they are real, will write more yoi fics later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarSquad/pseuds/TheLunarSquad
Summary: La fruit de passioneowo





	

**Author's Note:**

> OHAYO GOZAIMASU  
> VICTUURI IS MY LIFE ATM  
> YOI TOTES DESERVED THE CRUNCHYROLL AWARD

Victor was hot. Not just hot, but smoking. Literally smoking. His sleeves caught fire as we underwent spontaneous human combustion.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT," screamed Victor.

'Wow he's so fuckign hot,' thought Yuuri.

Yuuri hugged Victor as he died. They died together

The end

**Author's Note:**

> SAKURA CHAN I SBACK !!!  
> ive got a lot wips for you guys owo  
> AND i am working on an original creation. its about heroes who use grass to kill demons ouo  
> some fics to look forward to are the next chapter of harry potter and the hawt demon butler, of owls and omnipotence, and another lucy gets dumped by fairy tail but was preganant with someone's baby who knows nothing about it after a drunken one night stand fic. 
> 
> PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


End file.
